Time To Make Big Choses
by JLeeP
Summary: I never really saw myself as the type to run from the altar, from Harry of all people, into the arms of another man. But, then again, I'd never really known Draco Malfoy until now
1. something has changed

POV Ginny

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Every little girls dream come true. I of all girls was going to marry the boy who lived. The infamous Harry Potter. My child hood crush. So why wasn't I exited? Why wasn't I jumping out of bed running around making sure everything was perfect like Hermione did the day she married my brother Ron? Something just didn't seem right to me.

I love Harry. I know I do. He was my first real love. After the war we spent all our free time together. When he proposed the day I finished healer school no one was surprised. Least of all me. But the second I said "yes" something was different. I didn't love him less but I also didn't love him more like I was told I would. The feeling of knowing you'd be with someone your whole life never came to me.

I had to push these thoughts out of my head. It was my wedding day after all and I had to get ready, even if something was nagging at me. A year of planning had gone into this one day and I was not going to waist the few hours I had staying in bed trying to figure this out. I had to get ready so I pushed myself out of my child hood bed with its fading pink comforter and warn matters and went to the bathroom across the hall.

I intended to enjoy a long hot shower before submitting myself to Hermione and Fleur for my wedding hair and makeup. It wasn't often growing up that I would get a long shower let alone a hot one. With so many brothers I was lucky to get 5 minutes of hot water. I was happy that I was the only kid left at home. More often then not lately I did get the hot showers that I like so much. Apparently I spent a little to much time reflecting on my childhood in the Burrow because mum was banging on the door telling me to hurry up or id be late or my own wedding. She couldn't let that happen to her own daughter.

With a sigh I got out and dried off. I went back to my room but only long enough to put on my slip and head down to my mum and dads room which had turning into wedding headquarters. As I walking in I say Fleur putting the finishing touches on mums hair. She looks stunning. As soon as mum was dun it was my turn. Fleur put my hair in an elaborate up do with curls and brads. It was just stunning. Then it was Hermione's turn with me. She put more makeup on me in this one sitting then I think I had worn in the whole rest of my life. Everything was so crazy I didn't even have time to figure out why I had felt so off.

It took over an hour for both the girls to be happy with there hand work which meant it was finally time to put on the dress. I was using the dress and my something old. I had been my mums with a few minor adjustments seeing as I am a lot smaller then she was. Mum started crying as soon and she was zipping up the back of the dress. She always cried when any of us got married. I slipped into my blue flats, so something blue was covered and I really hated high heels. Fleur lent me a sting of pearls that he mother had given her the day she married my older brother Bill. Something borrowed. Check.

Now I just needed my something new. It was at that moment that my brother George knocked on the door.

"Mum can I have a few minuets alone with Ginny? I want to give her her wedding present. I promise she won't be late."

"Oh all right. I was enjoying our last bit of girl time before the wedding but ok. Your father will be up in 5 minuets you be finished up by then. You can't be late on your own wedding day."

The second the door was such George jumped on the bed beside where I was sitting making me almost bounce off the side. What did I really expect from my big goof of a brother? He always new how to make me smile. As soon as we stopped laughing he pulled out a small silver box from his pocket and handed it to me. With a box this beautiful I couldn't even imagine what was inside. When I opened it I was the most beautiful gold locket I had ever seen. It was old looking. Oval with flowers engraved all over it. When I opened up the locked I saw that on once side "LOVE" was engraved in a very familiar hand writing. On the other side was a picture of Fred, George and myself on my 17th birthday. Only a few months before Fred was killed in the war. It was the last picture of the three of us ever taken.

"Fred had gotten you this back right after the war started. He was planning to give it to you as a gift when you finished school. I tried finding it once he died to give to you but I couldn't find it. Knowing him he probably put a spell on it to only come out of hiding when it was meant to go to you. I found it on my desk this morning. I think its his was of making it to your wedding. And now you also have your something knew."

With tears in my eyes I thanked him. Well I hugged him but that's all I could do without bursting into tears and having Hermione get made for ruining my makeup.

"I love you Ginny. Always remember that no matter what happens you can come to me. I know I'm a goof and a little crazy but I'm still your big brother."

It was at that moment that my dad decided to open the door. That meant that it was Showtime. Time to get married. Everything was a bit of a blur after we started walking down the stairs. All of a sudden I was standing in front of all my family and friends holding Harry's hand and he said "I do".

Then the priest turned to me and said the vows. "For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor for this life and those to come."

I knew what I was suppose to say. I was supposed to say "I do" then he would you "you can now kiss your bride." But when I opened my mouth that's not what came out. Instead I said "I'm sorry I cant"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry its been so long. Got sick and life got busy. I have a new nephew yay. Ok on to the story that is not my life.

Ginny

I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Why had I even said it? I love Harry I always had. What was wrong with me? As soon as I looked up at Harry and tore my eyes away from our clasped hands I knew why. We just weren't meant to be. He looked hurt but not overly surprised. That look was all it took. My mind was made for me in that second. I had to run. Run from whatever this was and what was going on at this second. Childish yes but I knew I couldn't stand here and face everyone. Especially not Ron. He would kill me for running from Harry.

Time was standing still. A matter of seconds had passed since I dropped the bomb that I wouldn't be marrying Harry that day. How could it only be seconds? Everything has changed and I hadn't even had time to move yet. No one had. Everyone just stared slack jawed and gasping.

No even a second latter I was running. I was so happy I ignored Mum and wore flat shoes and not heels. It made everything so much easier. Even in my heavy floor length dress is was back up the ail before anyone even had a chance to move to stop me. I ran as fast I could around the house and back to the shed. I couldn't go to a friend's house or families. For one they where all still sitting at MY wedding. For another they would all want an explanation and I couldn't give them one right now. So apparition was out of the question. couldn't apparate with no where to go. And at this minute I needed freedom. I only ever felt real freedom when I was flying.

With tears in my eyes that I refused to let spill over, I kicked off the ground as hard and fast as I could. Other then the fact that I just ran away from my own wedding I felt like I had kept things together in front of everyone. It was only while flying, with the wind undoing all of Fluers handing work with my hair, that I finally broke down. The tears would not stop coming as soon as I let them start. My makeup was ruined, my hair was a mess but I was free.

But how could I do this to everyone? I just hurt my whole family. Not to mention that I probably just broke Harry's heart. But I wasn't happy. That's all I really knew. I wasn't happy with my life anymore. Nothing was really wrong. Harry and I never fought. He was really as sweet as ever. He was such a hopeless romantic. At least once a week he would show up at the Burrow with flowers for me and normally mum as well. He wasn't just great to me but my family as well. They adored him. Yet still with how perfect he sounds on paper I still wasn't dancing the night away at our reception. Why?

I spent hours flying around thinking over the last 5 years of my life. From the day I thought he was dead during the war and I felt my heart break to just last night when he surprised me with a date to our favourite Italian restaurant. When had everything changed? When did I stop being _in love_ with him? I know he can only be a friend now. That's all I feel. He's the best friend I could ask for but I had to admit to myself that that was all he was. The best friend a girl like me could as for…Maybe this was just a faze. Maybe I just needed some time on my own. Really I had been with him my whole adult life. I didn't even know who I was with out him. Maybe everything would be ok once I figured out who I was now that I was out of school and a real woman. I just needed to find me. Everything would be ok. My life wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Now that I had myself convinced that everything would be ok I took a second to snap out of my misery to look around and find out where I had gotten myself. That was when I realized how existed I was from riding my broom for so many hours. I needed to touch down for a bit. It was also getting dark. I'm not a good night flyer so id have to stop and wait for morning. I knew I couldn't apparate. I was still an emotional mess. That would be dangerous.

At that moment I was flying over a lake. I decided id stop down there for the night. I've had a thing for lakes since Hogwarts. I used to sneak out and sleep by the lake when the dorm was feeling over crowded. It was a warm night. I could sleep under a tree no problem. Really what was the worst that would happen?

Draco

It wasn't of ten in the past few months that I was done work this early on a Friday night. Normally I was stuck in the office with paper work until well after midnight. Or id have to make an appearance at some tediously boring dinner party. The partys were the second worst part of being a Malfoy. The worst was being compared to my father with happened at every party I went to. I was nothing like him and never would me no matter what people thought. Well in one way I was like my father. I could get away with lying and no one would notice. That's how I got a Friday to myself. Everyone thought I was sick. A little childish to fake sick but sometimes a man just needs time to himself. Its not to much to ask for.

Tonight I would not make idle small talk with "friends". I was going to truly have time to myself and do what I've wanted to for weeks. I was going to go to my childhood hide away. A place no respectable Malfoy would be found dead in. My cabin out by the farthest lake on the property.

Ok really it wasn't mine. But I did find it. It has stud unused for years until I found it again. It had been my grandmothers. She had grandfather build it for her the summer after they got married so many years ago. From what I can tell she used it for the same reasons I did growing up. To escape the hatred that the Malfoy family was experts in.

I never apparated to the cabin. Half the fun was getting there. Blaise and I used to always fly there. Or I would run if my father had beaten me or was threatening to beet me. But tonight I would not be meeting my only childhood friend. I would be going to the cabin alone. That's what happens when your friend goes off and gets married. You don't get nearly as much time together. Not only that but my wing man and drinking partner at now gone. That's what happens when you like being a playboy. Everyone grows up around you and you stay having fun. It was starting to get old.

I had to stop dwelling on my childhood. The only way I could think of to clear my head was to run. So my way of getting to the cabin was decided. All I had to do was get changed. It was a perfect night for a run. Not many summer nights were this warm and clear lately. So I made my way up to my master bedroom. I went into my always perfectly organized closet to find my workout clothes. I had my green and silver clothes that I wore to the gym. I only went to meet women so I had to keep up appearances. But tonight I wasn't meeting anyone. So I went with my personal favourites. A midnight blue t-shit and black sweat pants. No need to wear shorts tonight. No one was watching. Even with it being such a warm night out, I decided to put on a pull over just in case. All that was left was my black runner and a water bottle.

There has never and will never be a path from the Malfoy manner down to the cabin. All that mattered was I could get there. Really at his point in life it was mussel memory. My feet took me on the bather there all on there own. I wasn't in a hurry to get there tonight. I had hours or spare time to do whatever I wanted. And tonight I wanted to run. I took the long way all around the property line for almost an hour before I reached the lake. The cabin was at the far side and just barly hidden by trees. You wouldn't know it was there unless you were looking for it.

When I was almost half way around the lake I heard thunder a lot closer then I expected. A storm had snuck up on my. So much for dragging this run out longer. With the second crash of thunder I picked up my pace. All of a sudden, not even a hundred yards from the cabin, I went flying face first into the ground. This confused me. I knew this area better then I knew the manner. There was no roots or anything the should trip me up. After I brushed myself off I turned to see what I had tripped on. The most unexpected thing was what tripped me. An angel.

This didn't make since. Why was there an angel dressed in all white under one of my trees? Slowly I made my way closer. Something even more unexpected then an angel is what I found under closer inspection. The youngest Weasley. She looked like she was sleeping. Who in there right mind sleeps under a tree?

"Weasley get up. This isn't a park. Get off my property." I shock her as I said this. Nothing. She didn't move at all. What was wrong with this girl? She looked like a mess. Hair everywhere, makeup down her face. Didn't she have any respect for herself at all? If your going to trespass on someone's property at least look half decent. I could tell she had a pulse at lest. I could tell by the rise and fall of her perfectly rounded cheat that was visible just over the tope of her dress. Wait why was I even looking at her chest let alone thinking about it? She's a Weasley for Christ sake. She's a good for nothing blood trader.

"Come on get up. A storm is coming." Still nothing. I guess I couldn't leave her out here to freeze right? If I did id be no better then my father.

So I picked her up. She apparently want going anywhere on her own. But a very unexpected thing happened when I picked her up. Not only did she fit perfectly in my arms as if she was always meant to be there but she turned her head into my chest and…cuddled? Is that the right word? I had never cuddled with anyone. I kind of liked it. It made me fell strong and needed. Well I guess right now I was needed. Or at least the warmth of the cabin was. Only a few feet away it started to poor. Things could have been worse. And I knew if I wasn't very carful they were going to get a lot worse.

**Please review. I want to know what everyone is thinking about this. Sorry for the mistakes in spelling or grammar. I cant figure out the beta thing so this is all on me. I hope you enjoyed and ill try to update again soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Draco

Ginny was soaking wet by the time I got us into the cabin, and still she would not wake up. The best thing for her would be to get out of her wet cloths but I would rather live to see the morning. So there was nothing I could do for her. She would find a very slow painful way to kill me if she wasn't in that dress when she woke up even if I was just trying to keep her from getting sick. I couldn't help but thing that the dress clung to her in the most amazing way it possibly could. It was stunning. Not the dress really. It wasn't all the special but really what did I expect from a Weasley. But what it did to her body? Until this moment I never saw her as a girl mush lest the women she had become. She was always just another of the million Weasley kids. How wrong I was.

Because I valued my life, all I could do for her was lay her down in my bed and put all the blankets I had on her. I had never seen anyone shiver so much in sleep yet not wake themselves up. I don't know what happened to her to put her in this state but it must have been pretty bad. Once she was raped up in the blankets I set to work making a big fire in the fire place just at the foot of the bed. The fire coot easily enough and warmed the whole room. But one fire wasn't good enough, not with how cold it was outside so I made the two others in the cabin and had the whole place nice and warm. It was only then that I realized that my clothes were soaked through as well.

I made my way over to the massive bathroom that I had only last year had added in to this old cabin. The one that was in before just wants good enough. The one that I had designed was very sleek and sophisticated. White marble for everything, the floor, counter, the shower. The marble was accented with stainless steal taps and a five point shower. Five shower heads on you all at once is normally the best way to relax after a long run. But tonight all I cared about was the hot water. I didn't even realize how cold I was until after I had striped out of all my wet cloths and got under the steaming hot water. It want any hotter then I would normal have it but it burned my skink and turned it bright red because of how cold I was. I didn't bother with a real shower. I was only in long enough to warm up.

I normally don't bother with pyjamas when I sleep alone but again like with getting her out of her wet cloths I'm pretty sure Ginny would kill me if I didn't have more then boxers on. Because I normally don't wear pyjamas I took some time rummaging through drawers before I finally found some. They happened to be ones that wear Slytherin colours, not my personal favourite, but at least they would help keep up pretences.

Why was I so concerned with what she would think? This whole night really wasn't go how I would have liked it to. Normally a girl in my bed would make me happy but this girl? No this girl was not meant to be there. No she was never meant to be in my bed and I was never meant to think about how it would feel to lay down next to her with her head on my chest. I really needed these thoughts out of my head.

As I walked back into the bedroom to check on Ginny she was starting to toss and turn in her sleep. Maybe she would finally wake up and I could send her home. Or at the vary least I could find out what the hell she was doing on my property. But no such luck. She rolled over but never woke up. I can't believe how beautiful she is while she sleeps. She looks almost like an angel with her wet hair spread out over the pillows and the soft blush on her cheeks. If she tossed mush more though that dress was going to sleep down and reveal just how much of a woman she had become. No, no I really can't think like that. No matter how true it is those thoughts should not be in my head.

I had to push the thoughts of that amazing woman out of my head. The only way I could think of was by going for my bottle of firewhiskey. God only knew what I would do if I didn't get her out of my head soon. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Ginny right this minute. I couldn't even explain why I wanted her I just desperately did.

For very apparent reasons would not be sleeping in my own bed tonight, no matter how much I wanted to. So I took the bottle of whiskey and laid out on the couch in front of the fire to settle down for the night. Normally staring into a fire would take my mind of anything but tonight that wouldn't work. So I just laid back and listened to the storm that was raging outside. Slowly the sound lulled me to sleep but not before my new found fantasies found there way into my dreams.

Dreaming of Ginny all night made for a very long night. There was no way for me to really satisfy my needs. So I would wake up from an amazing dream roll over and go back to sleep. I never wanted to want her. Please gods let this pass by morning.

Please review and ill try to get the next chapter up soon. I always feel my chapters take forever to write but look so short when there actually up ok well give feed back please


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny

It was amazing. Finally a night without dreams. The only weird thing is I could swear I heard Draco Malfoy's voice at some point in my sleep. Why was he telling me to wake up? I thought about this as I slowly started to wake up. Or it would have been slowly if I hadn't all of a sudden realized I was being smothered in blankets. I was sleeping under a tree in my wedding dress. This didn't make any sense.

I bolted upright to see that I was in a room far nicer then the Borrow and twice the size of the family room. I was in the biggest, softest bed I could have ever imagined with more pillows and blankets then I had seen in the whole of the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts. Where the hell was I? Apparently sleeping under that tree wasn't such a great idea.

Looking around I was a very nice inviting fire with a sofa in front of it. Seeing it I decided to go over and sit in front of the fire. Hopefully it would help dry out this stupid dress. With not knowing where I was or who was here there was no way I way going to just take it off and sit around in my underwear.

Right as I was about to claps onto the sofa I heard my name. Just a soft whisper. That's when I finally noticed that someone was sleeping right where I was about to sit. Not just someone but someone with platinum blond hair. There were only two people I had ever met with hair like that and I did not wish to see either of them. Maybe with some luck it would not end up being a Malfoy sleeping there.

But of course I have no luck. Well no good luck at least. As I looked at the person sleeping they rolled over saying my name in there sleep again. And my fears were justified. Draco Malfoy was the face that I saw.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am spending my fucking wedding night with YOU?"

I hadn't meant to say that out loud but the second Malfoy's eyes were open it was plan to see that I had.

"So that explains the white dress. I thought you were just trying to make a very bad fashion statement, or forgot that Halloween isn't for a few more months."

"What the hell am I doing here Malfoy? I was sleeping under a tree and you took me where exactly? Why did you take me anywhere? And why am I soaking wet?" I was so pissed off. I mean really this is just ridicules. I hate this stupid git.

"Watch your tone Weasley. This is my property and that tree you decided to sleep under is part of my property. Really only a total idiot would sleep under a tree when a storm was coming. You should be thanking me for saving you from hypothermia not getting pissed at just being in my presents you ungrateful twit."

There was no way there was a storm outside. It was so clear when I landed. I could believe that this was Malfoy property but not the storm.

CRASH

Ok I can believe that storm now. I have never heard thunder so loud before. It shook the whole house. Or was this a cabin? I did seem fairly small for a Malfoy home. There was no way this was the manor. It was nothing like how Malfoy always described it in his gloating over the years.

"Fine thanks for saving me from freezing. All though once it started raining I could have cast a heating charm. I would have been fine on my own. You still haven't told me where I am though."

"You are about a two minute walk from where you were sleeping. And no you wouldn't have woken up. Nothing I did before woke you up. The rain didn't even wake you up while I carried you. Just deal with it. I saved your ass. Lear to be grateful."

I would have just dealt with it if I wasn't for that stupid smug smile and wink he just gave me. Now I just wish he would have let me freeze. That stupid smile was what had made me have a crush on him in my second year. Now I was a grown woman. It shouldn't affect me in the slightest. But it did. It took all I had not to melt right there and thank him from saving me. Which in the safety of my own head I can admit he did in fact save me ass.

"Move over. I'm sick of standing here talking. Id rather sit if this is going to continue which I needs to because I have a few more questions for you. That and I need the fire to dry to stupid dress. I'm freezing standing here."

"Let me find you something dry to wear. Id rather the sofa IM sleeping on tonight not get all wet from you "stupid dress" as you called it. Aren't wedding dresses supposed to make girls happy? And if you're wearing one why the hell where you even off this way? You "house" if you can even call it that, is an hours fly away."

He asked all this while he rummaged through a dresser that I hadn't noticed until not. Great, if I wanted to warm up id be stuck wearing some of his stupid rich boy clothes. He though a pair of sweat pants at me along with an over sized t-shirt.

"Put this on. Bathroom is right there. Then you can come back and answer my questions. My house you answer mine before I answer any of yours."

Great. Like this night couldn't get any more weird or annoying now Malfoy was ordering me to put his clothes on so we could sit and talk.

That thought was driven out of my mind as I walked into the bathroom. Really a bathroom was such an inadequate name for this room. It was so big and amazing and well beautiful. I never thought id think that about a bathroom.

I didn't let myself linger long in the bathroom. So many things needed to be answered. So I striped out of my dress and put the clothes on as fast as I could.

"Where can I put this to dry?"

"Through it over the chair by the kitchen fire. Grab the glass off the counter. I think this is going to turn into a drinking conversation."

Another weird twist to the night. Draco almost seemed happy that we were going to be talking. But I couldn't lie. I could really use a drink right about now.

"Ok so what questions do you have for me? Make this fast. I think my question will be more interesting."

"Why were you wearing a wedding dress? I know most girls dream about there wedding but I have never seen a girl go gallivanting around in a wedding dress before. And you said something about this being your wedding night?"

Of course he goes right for the one thing I really don't want to talk about least of all with him.

"I was supposed to get married earlier today. Didn't work out. End of story. Moving on. My turn."

"Wait a second. That's not to full story. You're staying in my house I want to know what I'm dealing with. Take another drink and start from the beginning. That or ill get you drunk. That always makes people talk."

Stupid git. Fine I took my whole two fingers of fire whiskey as a hot and poured another for myself. I had two choses. Tell willingly and get myself drunk to sooth away the problems or having him get me drunk and spill my guts like an idiot. Option one sounded better.

"Fine but this bottle of whisky is mine. I'm going to need it to get through everything I think."

Shot down the second drink and poured the third.

"I was supposed to get married today. Got the dress, got the food, got everything. Everyone was happy and I should have been. Just couldn't get into it apparently. I got so far as to let Harry say his vows before I bolted. I told him I couldn't marry him and now I'm here. Spending what should have been my sex filled wedding night with you. And no sex. No nothing. So can I ask my question now?"

"No you still missed something. How did you end up here? And why did you "bolt" as you so eloquently put it."

"I honestly don't know the why. I just couldn't marry him. But I don't know what life will be like without him either. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. To answer you other question I don't actually have an answer for that either. I just needed to fly and ended up here. End of story."

"Fine Weasley. Go ahead ask your question. I don't think ill get anymore answers out of you anyway with the way your slamming that whisky. Not any answer that will make since anyway."

I had taken another shot while I was talking. I was not drunk. Far from him. I found it insulting that he would suggest otherwise. But I would not bring that up right now. I have something important to ask.

"Were you dreaming about me before I woke you up? You said me name twice. And not even Weasley. You said Ginny."

**Please review. This so far was the funniest chapter to write. I already know the next will be better. I love getting review though. I don't know how to reply to them though. So to the person that asked if I'm going to make Draco into "Harry" like most people tent to no I'm not going to. Nicer then he was but far from Harry. **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco

Oh my god. I can't believe it. I was talking in my sleep? She could never find out about that dream. She would just laugh at me. Not that I really cared what she thought but this is my house. I won't be laughed at. And I won't have my reputation tarnished.

"I…I… you must have heard me wrong. There is no way I said your name. And even less of a chance of me dreaming of you. You're nothing more then a bloodtraitor." With my superior tone I always use I figured she would believe me. I hope she couldn't see how bad I felt for calling her a bloodtraitor. Really I shouldn't feel bad but she's just so dam beautiful. How had I never noticed?

"You don't sound too sure of yourself Malfoy. I just figured me could compare our dreams of each other but if you weren't saying my name and didn't dream of me like you said then we have nothing more to talk about and ill just go home."

She was baiting me. I knew it. And I was going to fall for it. I needed to know what her dream was. It could be just as amazing as mine. Or she could be lying.

"You first. Then I'll tell you mine Weasley and like hell you'll go home. If you didn't notice there is a storm out there. The doors seal shut for safety when it gets to bad out there." This wasn't really true but it would make her stay a little longer. Maybe I could figure out then if this was just lust. It didn't really feel like it. Not the one night kind at least.

"Well ok. But it sounded like yours would be more interesting."_ Really she had to wink at me like that? _"Now let's see. How did it start? I only remember a bit of it actually. All it really was was you picking me up. You felt so warm and safe that I cuddled into your chest. I remember you softly breathing my name agents my hair. But sadly that was all. I hoped for a more interesting dream but I woke up. Oh well. Now it's your turn. And believe me I will know if you're lying. I have enough brothers to be able to tell so don't even bother trying."

"Well umm… yah that's sounds like my dream to.'

"Come on I know your lying. Just tell me. I don't want to have to get YOU drunk just to tell me. You probably dream of girls all the time. This shouldn't be a big deal."

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you. Jesus you're annoying. Give me that whiskey. Now I need it." I really might need to get drunk for this. It was so embarrassing to talk with her. We don't even like each other. Two shots latter, I was a little calmer but no where near ready to talk to her about this.

"Fine. Just don't laugh at me. I didn't want to dream about you. But seeing you in that wet dress any guy would have dreamed of you. You really have filled out since school."

I couldn't help but smile. She was blushing. Oh she was so innocent.

"Really Malfoy I haven't changed all that much."

"Beautiful and modest? Interesting. Well anyway this cant be the first time someone has dreamed about you. But thank god it was a first for me. Id really rather not corrupt you innocents by telling you my dream." I winked for good measure to try to make it seem more like a dream id normally have. Please god let that get me out of this mess. I could only stall and flatter her for so long.

"Draco I promise you I'm not as innocent as you think. Now just tell me. It couldn't have been that… dirty. Could it?" she actually looked nerves to here the answer to that.

"Maybe. Answer this. What have you …you know done? I won't tell you if it is beyond what you've experienced."

"Well umm… my "experience" is kind of lacking quite honestly. Harry always wanted to wait tell we were married. We snoged but really nothing past some heavy petting. Pathetic I know but that's all he would do. He wanted a white wedding so badly… or maybe he just didn't want my brothers to kill him."

"Or you know he's gay like everyone always thought. There is that possibility. Only a gay or blind guy wouldn't have jumped on you this far into a relationship. But doesn't matter to me. On another matter, you don't know enough for me to tell you my dream. Oh well." Please god let my smug look annoy her into leaving me alone. I really am not drunk enough for this…and neither is she.

"Indulge me. I was suppose to learn all this tonight anyway. It _was_ my wedding night after all. Just tell me about it. It's not like I'm a child. It's about time I learn some of this really."

Really? This girl wasn't going to give up. I didn't even know what to say. The dream really wasn't dirty. It wasn't crazy wild sex. It was sweet and soft. Totally not like really life for me. I can't tell her. There's no way. It goes agents my image as a playboy to have something actually romantic happen. Even only in a dream.

"Are you shitting me? There is no way in hell I'm teaching you in any form about sex. That's just too weird. You're a fucking Weasley. No no absolutely not."

"Oh shut up. I wasn't suggesting that we have sex. I just want some information. That's all. I'm more then old enough. I should know. Christ when will people stop treating me like a child? I survived a war for fuck sakes. Just talk to me. Id rather not screw up when it finally happens."

"you realize sex is basic and primal right? You only screw up when you over think it and believe me a lot of girls do. I will NOT teach you. Absolutely not. Get the boy who lived to do it. Keep your white wedding." This was getting on my nerves. I really wish it would stop raining so she could leave. This was too weird.

"I… I don't think I can go back to him honestly." Looking down at her hands she looked so sad. If she started crying I was leaving. I can't handle crying women. Why is she even telling me this? She really must be drunk now.

"I don't think I love him. Really I don't think I ever truly loved him. I think I was marrying him because it was expected. I was "in love" with him since I was 11 but he didn't even look my way until I was almost 16. Not until war was so bad that we all thought we were going to die. I think I need to take time on my own. Away from my family and Harry. Find me. The war kind of made me lose myself."

"ok well I can help you with that. Pick a Malfoy property and floo away. Then I can get some peace from you. Please be my guest. Stay there all long as you bloody want just go away. Your giving me a headache." Being a jerk was the last thing I could do. Nothing else worked. Maybe now she would give me some peace to think about everything.

After a few minutes of silent's I looked over at Ginny. She appeared to be sleeping again. Thank the lord. I picked her up and moved her back to the bed. She didn't move at all. Not even to cuddle in like before. I was actually disappointed with that surprisingly. No cuddles but as soon as I laid her on the bed I got a big surprise. She opened her eyes. No that's wasn't the surprise but her grabbing the back of my head and pulling me with in an inch of her face was a surprise.

"Kiss me Draco. I need you to kiss me now. Make me feel something."

**A/N**

**I know there was a little rambling on Draco's part but I feel it was needed. Please review. I love hearing opinions. Sorry about the spelling not that great but I'm doing my best. I still can't figure out the beta thing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Draco

Only a second's hesitation and I lost my chance. She asked me to kiss her. She bagged me to, and all I could do was stair at her in complete confusion. In the second that I thought about what she said she fell asleep. A drunken sleep but still asleep.

She was drunk. Would I have really kissed her? And if I had, would I have been able to stop myself from taking more? I really didn't have answer for that. I just wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't stop staring at Ginny. Maybe if I got into bed beside her and slept there I could sneak out before she woke up latter.

What was wrong with me? This is Ginny WEASLEY. How could I even be feeling any of this for me? This needs to stop. As soon as this storm is over she is leaving and I will never see her again. She will go marry Potter and… and what? What will happen to me then?

Ginny

Waking up the next morning was not my idea of fun. The storm outside was still going like crazy. Seeing the lightning flashes and hearing the crash of thunder while hung over was not a good way to wake up. At least from what I could tell I was alone. Thank god because of the flashes from last night were actually memories I would never want to see Draco again. Did I really bag him to kiss me? Then all my hopes of sneaking out UN noticed were dashed in a second.

The second I went to get out of the bed the bathroom door swung open. Steam came poring of the bathroom. If I didn't know better I would have thought an angle was coming out of the steam. That is the only way to describe Draco. I always thought that under his school robes was just a skinny boy. Now I can see just how wrong I was. And why he was known as the Slytherin sex god.

He came out with only a towel around his muscular hips. His chest was still wet from his shower drawing my eyes up to his perfectly sculpted chest. From there to his brood shoulders. Was I really drooling over this man? I never imagined anyone would have such an amazing body let alone this man before me. Now I really wished I could bag for more then just a kiss.

"See something you like Weasley?"

"Oh please. Get over yourself Malfoy. You're not that special." Crap he saw me staring. I really need to get out of here. This cant be happening. It really cant.

"relax. Ginny I was just teasing you. I figured after last night we could at least talk more…or something. I really don't know what I was thinking. But were still stuck here with this storm. So might as well not fight. Right?"

"ok well I guess seeing as your calling me Ginny I need to call you Draco? Fine I can do that. But…but were not friends. Were just stuck together."

"Ok. So eggs?"

"What."

"For breakfast. We both still need to eat and your hangover. I can tell. So you really need food. Eggs are good for that."

"oh ok."

With that he disappeared. When did he even great dressed? I saw the towel on the back of the chair but when did he get dressed? Only a minute latter he was back with two plates pilled high will eggs, sausage and toast.

"lets continue out game of questions from last night while we eat." Great Draco had more questions. Please let this storm end soon.

"well ok. What did you want to know."

"we already covered the Harry thing and why you're here. So lets move on to why you didn't keep doing art after school? I remember seeing some of your work. I figured by now you would have had an art show. What happened?"

"Well umm… after the war we needed healers. So rather then doing art and traveling like I always wanted I went to school. I kind of regret it actually. I wish I would have traveled with Luna. Hmm maybe I won't go home after the storm."

"Then what will you do? Just run away? Come on Gin. Make a plane. Tell your family."

"Why do you even care? Its not a big deal really. Luna is going back to Pairs so ill just go with her. Spend a few months away. Figure out what I want. I won't run away. Once the storm cleans ill go home. Give Harry the ring back and leave. They won't have a chose but to understand."

"you really don't know what's going on with Luna do you?"

"what do you mean? She's traveling. Egypt, Spain, Italy and now Paris before going to the Bahamas. She's writing."

"you really no nothing about your best friend. She's married now so you know. God this is funny. She married my best friend. Bet you didn't even see him at your wedding."

"wait. Just wait a minute. Luna married Crabb? Grows. He must have cursed her or something."

"umm no. not Crabb. He's gay actually. No she married Blaise. About a month ago. That explains why you weren't there."

"oh… so maybe I wont end up travelling with her…"

"Well you can. There staying at Malfoy properties. There big enough that you probably wouldn't even see them. You… you can use them if you'd like."

"Why would you help me?"

"Honestly I don't know. I wish I did. I think you bagging me to kiss you gave me a little soft spot for you."

Oh my god. It wasn't a dream. Did we kiss? I don't remember anything past asking.

"Oh my god. Why would you let me get that drunk? I cant believe this. I'm so embarrassed."

"Calm down nothing happened. So will you use any of my properties? I can have art stuff sent. Painting was your thing if I remember right. I think the storms almost done. You could go home and leave from there."

"Well you would be there or would I be staying there alone.?" 

"It is my properties. Id come and go as I please. But yes I would probably be there. Even just to check in on the elves. Is that a yes?"

**Ok I know its not that great but I think im getting board with this story already. Im going to keep going because it does get better but just suffer through with me. I think it's the last boring chapter for awhile. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny

"Yes. Thank you so much Draco. Who would have thought you could actually be a nice guy." I couldn't help but giggle because of the glair he gave me at that comment but it was true. I never thought Draco had a nice bone in his body. Although I learned this morning that the bones he does have are nice looking.

For the next few hours we went back and forth with questions waiting for the storm to stop. We talked about everything from Draco's wish to be writer agents his family's wishes to the fact that he really didn't lose his virginity in is second year like everyone always thought. He asked me stuff about the art I like to do which lead into talking about the Malfoy properties. We came to the conclusion that I would stay on there privet island just off the coast of Greece where I could paint beautiful landscapes.

When the storm finally ended around three that afternoon we decided that I would meet Draco back in the Cottage once I was done at home and he would bring me to the island and show me around. I was really hoping home wouldn't take to terribly long.

I felt like a stranger walking into my own house. The looks I got made me want to run and hind. They hated me. It felt like hours that everyone just stared at me. Please god someone talk. Don't make me speak first.

As soon as I thought that George came running over to me and gave me a big hug. That's all it took for me to finally break down and cry.

"Shh. Ginny, its ok. It's all going to be ok sweetie. Just breathe for me." George always was the best big brother. I was so happy he was here.

Between hiccups I managed to cry "I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so so sorry."

With that mum came running over to hug me now to. As she hugged me I spotted Harry. A look of total shock and confusion on his face. And I didn't feel anything. Wow I really was over him. I don't think any time I take away will change that. In that second I realized I will never ever marry Harry. I just couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right.

"H...Harry. Can we go talk please? I… I know I have some…explaining to do." That was the hardest thing I have ever had to say at this point in my life. And it was just going to get harder by the hour.

"Sure Gin… Let's go out to the garden."

I pulled myself away from my family and turned on my heels out the door I had only moments ago entered. I didn't even look back to see if he followed or to see anyone's reactions. It didn't matter anymore. I just needed this done, as fast as possible.

I waited out on the little bench by the garden gait. I had so many good memories sitting here. This was mine and Harry's spot. We had all our big talks out here. When I was 14 he kissed me out here. Ok, ya, it was on the cheek but I was still counting it. Now this bench would carry one more memory.

I had only been sitting for a minute when Harry caught up. My head turned down, looking at my feet, I could see his shadow pacing in front of me.

"Ginn..."

"No Harry I need to talk…you site please…ok umm where to start. I am so sorry about yesterday Harry. I should have called off the wedding rather then just running. I…I don't love you anymore. I don't think I have for awhile. I can't marry you." I only stuttered once. It all came out so fast. After I finished I looked up. Harry's jaw was in his lap. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Ginny, honey, please don't say that. We can work this out. I love you so much. I need you." He stroked my cheek as he spoke. Something that always used to calm me. Now I barely notice it. "Please. We can wait to get married. It doesn't need to be right away just please please don't leave me. Please don't tell me you don't love me."

I never thought Harry would bag for anything. He never in all the years his life was threatened even bagged for that. But now he was bagging me not to leave him. Just simply to stay and love him. Who would have thought someone was ordinary as me could bring the great Harry Potter to his knees? I hated it. I hated that I was hurting him. But it was hurt him or hurt myself. I had to finally start putting myself first. Weird I learned something from Draco. Never saw that coming.

"Harry please stop. You're making this harder then it has to be. Harry I'm not happy with you. You need to understand this. You need to let me go. Please Harry." I slid the ring into his hand. As I looked at him I saw that he was crying. He just couldn't help but make is agonizingly hard.

"we can make this work. Just tell me what I did wrong I promise ill change. Please just keep the ring. Do you need time? space? You can have it if that's what you need but please don't leave me. I need you Gin. You're my life."

"Harry I need to go. You keep the ring. Ill take my space. I don't know. Maybe we can see if things are different when I get back. Not that I know when that's going to be but I guess we can see then. But Harry please stop and let me go. At least for now. I need to go pack my stuff to go." I got up and started walking back towards the house.

"Where…where are you going Gin? You're not staying here?"

I stopped in my tracks not even looking back I answered him. "Away. That's all you need to know. I need space." With that I finished my way to the house. Now I had my family to face as well. This was going to be fun. The only daughter running out on her wedding and now just leaving.

"Ginny dear, everything better now? We can get everyone back for the wedding this weekend I think. We still have everything and…"

"Mum just stop. There isn't going to be a wedding any time soon. I'm not marrying Harry. I'm packing my bags and leaving for awhile."

"But why? What happened? Where do you think your goin? You can't just run away from your problems Ginny dear."

"It doesn't matter where I'm going. But I'm going to…to reconnect with myself. I never took time after the war to find out who I am. Now I am going to go and do just that. Ill floo you once I'm set up and stuff but that's all you need to know." I ran up the stairs to my room before anyone could ask anything more or follow me.

I threw my few belonging into a duffle bag. It was only clothes, a sketch book, my diary and the locket from George. I took one last look around my room and apparated back to the cottage. I couldn't stay and walk out. I had to just be gone. It would be easier. At least for me.

**Ok so I liked this one more then the last few. It would be longer but I might as well make the few of you that read this wait a bit. Please review. If I don't get some then I don't know if ill keep going with this. Have a good night Potterheads**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco POV

I slowly kissed down her neck, biting here and there as I went. She was practically purring in my arms, arching against me to get closer. I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips with as much passion as I could muster, letting it overwhelm her. With one quick moan on her part, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and fought with hers for dominants, our tongues dancing a dance as old as time itself.

She moaned my name and instantly the dream was shattered. All it took was hearing that voice, her voice, that had become so familiar as of late for me to wake me up wanting more. Every night for the past week I have woken up at the same point in that dream, never to see more. Not only would my dream not let me get closer to Ginny, but I haven't even seen her again since getting her settled into the villa in France a week ago.

She had said that she felt weird about staying on a Malfoy property so, for some stupid reason, I had promised not to stop by again until she wanted to change to another property. That meant that I had another week of dreams coming until I would be able to see her again. What I couldn't figure out though was why I was even dreaming, or even thinking for that matter, about any of the things that, in my dreams, I wanted to do to that stunning and innocent woman. Heck, I'd do them outside my dreams too if I had a choice. But, when did I even start really seeing her as a women and not just a Weasley?

Ginny POV

This past week had been the best of my life. I'd woken up whenever I wanted and to silence instead of the usual mayhem of the Burrow, I'd had the most amazing French food I could dream of for every meal and I'd spent hours drawing and painting everything in sight. It has been more amazing and freeing then I could have ever imagined and it had defiantly been just what I'd needed. Yet, even with enjoying being alone for the first time in probably my entire life, the solitude was beginning to take its toll. How was it possible to love and hate being alone at the same time?

I surprised myself this hole week by day dreaming of Draco, though this might have just been because of my aching loneliness. But, I could honestly say I missed him. I could really talk to him and for some reason I enjoyed it. Yes we argued all the time, but it was still more fun than talking to Harry. To be honest, I was actually looking forward to seeing him in a week to move on to the next property he thought I'd like. It would certainly be nice to have some company. Maybe next time it would be okay if he stayed for a few days. I wondered if he'd mind.

I had asked him not to stay in France with me the day I arrived. It just seemed too romantic of a place to spend with this handsome man, especially after everything I'd just gone through. I wish I knew when he'd got to be so handsome and stopped being the ferret faced boy from school. Maybe he never really changed, just my view of him changed. If I closed my eyes, I could still see him as he was that first day at the cottage, dripping wet and in only a towel. I could definitely see how he got the title Slytherin Sex God. He looked very much the part and I couldn't get the image of his broad muscular shoulders, perfectly sculpted abs and well defined v out of my head out of my mind. I really hope staying at his place wasn't a mistake.

Two weeks after arriving in France Draco finally came back and I was actually _happy_ to see him much to my surprise.

He found me where I spent most of my afternoons, out on the back patio with a pitcher of lemonade and a romance novel, relaxing in the sun. He came over and sat next to me, as if he belonged there. I guess that really he did seeing as this was one of his many homes. But that was beside the point. He seemed so comfortable around me, it was almost unsettling.

"Hey Ginny. How has your time here been? Do you have the start of an art show after your time alone?" he asked in a joking tone, flashing me a smile that made my heart flutter.

"As a matter of fact I do. The orchard out in the back is beautiful just before sunrise. I must have panted it half a dozen times from every angle I could. I can't even believe how much I missed painting," I told him in a rush, my excitement bubbling out. "Thank you so much for helping me get back to it."

"You're going to need to show me some of those. I know the place and how amazing it is. Any others? I can send some off to a friend of mine to look at. He'll let you know a fair price to set it at and you can start selling them off," he said casually, as it wasn't a big deal to sell off my work, pouring us each a glass of lemonade as he spoke.

"Um," I said, taking the glass from him as I thought about my other pieces I'd been working on, "Not really. Some small sketches but that's it. Things I'll have to work on later. I've taken a lot of photos over the past couple weeks though." It's not like I could show him the sketches I'd drawn of him, from memory no less. "So what fabulous place in this world do I get to see next? Italy? Greece? Oh how about the Bahamas? I can do a lot of beautiful water painting in the Bahamas."

"None of the above actually," he drawled out, sipping his lemonade. "I was thinking Canada, actually."

"Really? It's a really big place. Care to narrow it down?"

"Yes. Yes," he sighed with a wave of his hand. "I can narrow it down obviously. Jasper. It's beautiful, surrounded by mountains and crystal clear lakes. Growing up it was actually where I learned to ride a horse. Not a normal wizarding thing, I know. But it certainly is a lot easier than a hippogriff." A look of sheer pleasure passed over his face and he spoke of riding a horse, very much like a kid in a candy shop. It surprised me to no end and I wondered what else I didn't know about Draco Malfoy.

"Sound amazing," I said, trying to focus on our conversation rather than the mental image of him shirtless and sweaty on the back of a horse riding in the foothills of a majestic mountain. "I always loved the mountains around Hogwarts. You sound fond of this place, more so than when we talked about France. I take it this time you'll be coming with me?" I was surprised by the little seed of hope in me. I knew at least then I'd finally be able to work on a painting of him and it wouldn't seem weird or crazy.

"Unfortunately no," he said, bursting my hopeful bubble. "I do still work. I won't be there for the first week or so. But, I will be spending a few days there before you move on to the next place."

"Maybe then we can really continue our game of twenty questions," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "I did actually have fun with that before. Besides that, I'm used to a full house. I got a little lonely these past few weeks." I wasn't about to tell him that it was he that I ached for in those lonely days, not my family though. 

"Um, sure I guess. About the lonely part though, I think I can change that at least for the next few days until you go to Jasper," he flashed me a huge grin and I wondered what he could possibly be planning. "I can have a bunch of people come over. Have a fun party tonight. What do you say? Want to meet some other Slytherins?"

**Review please.**

**I finally got a Beta. Someone's work that I LOVE. I actually started writing this because of her. So a special thank you to cuddlebear992 . if you haven't read her stuff you really should. She made this chapter what it is. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this took so long but I finally got a life and it was a crazy busy one. Please review. There's a button at the button when your done that makes it really easy. **

Draco POV

I'm used to throwing impromptu parties for all my friends. It's something I picked up from my mum. She was always having people over when I was little. I always had them at Hogwarts, now I'm throwing one so a girl won't be lonely. I knew I could keep her company all night long and for days to come but I have a feeling that she would find it weird it just being me with her in France. She did ask me not to stay for a reason.

It really was easy to get everyone to agree to come to France on a moment's notice, but it made me realize that for all the girls I have ever been with I didn't actually have female friends, other then Pansy. Good thing Luna married Blaise or Pansy would have been the only girl. She and Ginny didn't really get along. And it's a good thing Luna was willing to invite some of her friends, all former Gryffindors for Ginny's sake.

In the end, the guest list wasn't long. Blaise and Luna, Theo, Marcuse, and some Gryffindor girls that I really couldn't remember but were friends with my lovely lady… wait a second. Did I just think of Ginny as mine? When did that happen? Probably around the time I decided to throw this party so she had some people around.

I didn't see much of Ginny while I made the plans. Luna came as soon as I owled her and they had decided to do some girly stuff like nails and facials before anyone got here. Blaise got there with Luna, so he helped me with the preparations. We let the girls alone while we made our plans, allowing them time to catch up and do whatever girly things they planned on doing. I knew Ginny would enjoy this time with Luna maybe even more than she enjoyed the party.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? You keep looking off into space a lot like I did right after Luna and I started going out actually. Are you in love? Is there something you need to tell me?" Blaise asked, his tone light and joking as we directed the house elves decorating the ball room.

Was I in love? I really couldn't tell. I never have been in love before. Sure I couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and I wanted to prove to her I could be one of the good guys but was this love? This knot in my stomach every time I thought about talking to her, thinking all the time what it would be like to kiss her perfectly rounded lips and run and fingers through her captivating hair? Was this love?

"Oh please Blaise," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at him, covering up my disturbing thoughts. "You know as well as I do that Malfoy's don't love, least of all this one. I would never risk falling in love. I'd have to give up my play boy life and unlike you I don't intend to do that any time soon. If you didn't notice, since you got married I got myself a new wing man. I still go out all the time. I don't plan to settle down any time soon." If that didn't convince him nothing would. I can't have him thinking I'm in love when I don't even know. "Besides, who do you think I'm in love with?" That was a stupid question seeing as I know that answer to it but I need to hear him say it.

"That fiery red head that is currently being girly with my wife was my first thought," he said with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "Honestly I don't blame you. She's gotten as hot as her hair since our Hogwarts years. Filled out in all the right places, looks like a real woman know. And really I always knew you'd fall for a girl that's better at quittdditch then you. She kicked your arse more then once if I remember right."

I scowled at him for that little reminder. "You're off your rocker. Were just friends, barely that honestly. She's just using me for my beautiful properties and I'd like to be part of an up and coming artist raise to fame. That's all. So back to the party, everyone will be here in three hours. Let's get everything done. The elves have a lot of work to do."

Ginny POV

Honestly I was really nervous when Draco suggested a party but as soon as Luna got there all my worries were gone, at least for a while. I hadn't even realized how much I missed my best friend until she was standing right in front of me holding the arm of a man I vagly remembered but knew must have been her husband, none other than the Slytherin second in command Blaise Zabini.

From what I remember of Blaise he was perfect for Luna. He was the exact opposite of Draco, right down to his looks. Draco had always been tall and lengthy but next to Blaise he looked almost short and scrawny. Blaise was tall and all muscle. Even with his robes on you could tell. He had beautiful caramel skin with short curly black hair kept neat. Not only was he hansom beyond a shadow of a doubt he was also sweet from what I remembered and evident by the way he held Luna. I couldn't be happier for her if I tried, looking at her right now.

"Weasley, is that really you?" he said when he saw me. "I knew you were here but wow you've changed a lot. How have you been?"

"Ginny," I corrected him immediately. "You really can call me Ginny now. Draco does. Anyway, I'm good. Well better is actually a good way to put it. But I'm stealing your wife away. Girl time you know. Draco is down in the Library. I bet you already know how to get to it."

With that I grabbed my best friend's had and ran off to my room. Really the room I was using was almost as big as the whole bottom floor of the Burrow but it was still just a bedroom and bathroom. It was perfectly decorated with a warm mossy green on three of the four walls and a pale cream on the last. The bed was bigger and softer than anything I had ever seen before in my life, let alone slept in. I still can't believe I had spent the last two week here. I could stay here happily forever. Even with Draco there I think I would have been okay, maybe especially with Draco there.

I ran and jumped on the bed, pulling Luna with me. We had so much to catch up on and not a lot of time before the party alone together.

"Luna, I've missed you terribly. I am so sorry that I missed your wedding. You need to tell me everything about it, every detail right now." I can't believe I finally have my friend back. I can't stop smiling. I haven't been this happy in a while. Not since Draco told me I could really truly be an artist and he would help me. Oh how I'd missed Luna!

"Well it really was beautiful," she said with a dreamy sigh, her eyes taking a far away look. "It was small, though I hadn't been sure if that was something Blaise would be okay with. There were only 50 or so people. Actually it's kind of funny. Of all places we could have gotten married we did it on Platform 9 ¾. It was where we first met so I thought it was most appropriate. It was nothing all that special. Not to anyone but us. No one else really understood. Draco was there. I wanted you but sadly it was the week of your final exams but it was then or we wouldn't be able to use the platform." Leave it to Luna to get married on a train platform. I couldn't help but smile.

"I really wish I could have been there. It sounds amazing. I never would have thought of getting married on the platform but it really makes sense. Any of us Hogwarts kids should have thought of it. I would have used the train. I think it would have been fun," I said with a giggle.

"Well yes. Maybe you can use the train when Draco and you end up married," she said, nearly making me fall off the bed in surprise. "I already see it happening. He's obviously in love with you. And I think I know my best friend well enough to see that you love him to, even more then you ever loved Harry I think."

"I have never called you this and never thought you but you really are loony, Luna," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "I do not love Draco. Okay yes there is a certain amount of attraction. I've considered jumping him and snogging his brains out but that's it. That's not love that's just lust."

The conversation ended there with me getting a look that simply said I see more then you do. Could I really be falling in love and not see it? Maybe I'll convince Draco to stay in Jasper longer then he planned. Maybe then I could figure out if this was just lust. And at the very least maybe when I leave Jasper I will finally not be a virgin.


	10. Chapter 10

AN hey everyone sorry its been so long. Life got busy. So enjoy and please review. I want opinions and ideas. I want to here where you guys think this is going or where you think it should go.

Now enjoy!

Ginny

A few hours after my interesting conversation with Luna, everyone started arriving for the party. Some people came in pairs and others on their own. The place started filling up quickly. Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott were the first two to arrive, stepping out of the fireplace one after the other. Their presence was commanding and confidant. Soon after Pansy Parkinson arrived too.

I stayed as far away from the three of them as possible for a while. They had been Slytherins after all. My years in school did not help to prod me into socializing with them now. Pansy in particular hadn't been pleasant during school. She grated on my nerves. The boys however, well they weren't boys anymore. They were fully grown men now. Back in school, I had to admit I had quite the crush on Theo. But then again, who didn't?

I kept to myself as the three of them arrived. I stayed on the sofa with Luan and Blaise, in my comfort zone. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I was actually quite afraid to socialize with them. My isolation was abruptly brought to an end as Theodore Nott came over and, without hesitation, pulled me up into a very big and unexpected hug.

It didn't take but a moment to remember why I'd had that crush on this particular Slytherin during my fifth year. At about six inches taller than me, he wasn't too tall. It was that dirty blond hair that first caught my eye all those years ago, though, not his height. Shaggy and messy, it hung haphazardly in his eyes, giving him an adorable boyish charm. It hadn't changed much at all, just got a bit longer. And his smile still had the ability to melt my heart.

"Little miss Ginny Weasley," he said, embracing me in his nearly bone crushing hug. Pulling back a bit to look at me, his arms still around me, he gave me that smile again. "Wow, you've become an even more beautiful woman over the years." I blushed at his compliment but his next comment caught me even more off guard. "I heard you finally gave up on Potter. Does that mean I finally get my chance with you?"

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing, the boy I'd had such a crush on actually shared those feelings. I had to play it cool though, act sexy. I couldn't very well just start squealing with happiness over his comment. That was a bit too childish. As he said, I was a woman now. I had to act like guys acted like this all the time around me when really nobody did, well, not since back in school. I wasn't in school anymore and I couldn't act like a little schoolgirl. No matter how much it I wanted to.

With my heart racing and my mind going a million miles an hour, all I could manage was, "If you play your cards right." Then I winked. I actually winked at him! I surprised even myself with my response. I couldn't believe I just did that. Not only did I just wink at him, but I did so while still in his arms. I'd yet to pull away from his hug.

It was in that moment that the realization that I could never go back to Harry hit me. In the few moment's since Theo pulled me into a hug I'd felt more passion than I'd felt in years with Harry. I felt more passion from a man who was practically a stranger than I did with the man I'd been planning on marrying.

"Stop hogging her," a voice cut into our moment. "You're not the only one who hasn't gotten to see her since school." A second later Marcus Flint, a giant of a Quidditch player, came over and pulled me into my second unexpected hug of the night. And to think I had been scared of these people. Marcus was much taller than I remembered and he easily picked me up off my feet and swung me around in a circle as he hugged me. I didn't even try to suppress the giggle that escaped my lips.

"So Ginny, how've you been?" he asked, setting me back on my feet. Before I could respond, he kept talking. I could tell immediately that this night would be full of surprises. "You know, I need to say this and embarrass my guys here, but did you know you were the hot topic in the dorm room late at night?"

The boys, the Slytherin boys, talked about me while they lay in bed during school? Now that was even more unexpected than the two of them hugging me. My face must have shown my shock because he started laughing at me. "I take it you didn't know that," he said with a laugh. "Yeah, all the Slytherins of these guys year," he gestured to Blaise and Theo, "and the ones in the year after were all crazy for you. Well, except maybe Blaise that was. You always had more of a taste for blonds huh?"

He directed his last comment to the man on the sofa who grinned and pulled his very blond wife onto his lap. Laughter filled the room and Marcus spoke over the laugher after a moment. "But every other pinned after you," he said with a grin.

I couldn't act flirty and confidant anymore, I was too confused. I'd just stared open mouthed at Marcus the entire time he spoke. That was about when Pansy had to cut in with her own two cents. "Really Marcus," she said, walking over with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't all the guys. Stop exaggerating. It was only a handful of stupid twits that adored her and they only talked about her when it came to her Quidditch skills. I mean really, she did help kick your guys' ass and win the House Cup. Not many girls can claim to have done that."

"Err, thanks Pansy," I said slowly. I really couldn't tell if she was insulting me or complimenting me. "I think."

"Oh really, Pansy," Theo cut in at her comment. "Stupid twits huh?"

She grinned over at him but didn't take back her words. Instead she just shrugged.

Before Theo could retort to her indifferent manner to calling him a twit, the fireplace flared up again, announcing the arrival of more guests. I was pleased to see the new guests weren't more Slytherins but instead some of my own friends. Lavender Brown was the first to step form the flames quickly followed by Neville Longbottom.

Now, I'd never been Lavender's biggest fan, especially after she had started dating Ron. They'd been positively sickening together. But, not too long after the war had ended, Neville and Luna had broken up. Not long after he had started dating Lavender and, with him being my best friend, I had to be around her more often. It took a while before I realized she wasn't quite as bad as I thought. She was still a bit ditzy though.

"Neville!" I cried, bounding over to him excitedly. "It's great to see you. I had no idea you were coming. Luna didn't tell me she invited you guys. Well, she didn't tell me anyone she invited. I'm glad you're here though. Now the party can really get started with my best friend here."

"It's good to see you too, Gin," Neville said, pulling me into what was now hug number three tonight. Like always, I got a bit of a glare from Lavender but I ignored her. She was a jealous type of person and she would just have to get over it. He was my best friend and I'd hug him if I wanted to. I wouldn't stop because of her.

But, I didn't want her hating me. So I turned my attention next to her. "Lavender, I'm glad you could come as well," I said, giving her a smile. "We're going to have a really fun night, I'm sure. Actually, I don't know what's planned but I bet it will be good."

"It will be," I heard Draco speak up, startling me. I wasn't sure if Draco had just come into the room or if he'd been there all along. I was actually quite grateful of that. "Okay, now that everyone is here let's move into the game room. Food and everything is already in there." The eight of us followed him as he led the way. Tonight was promising to be quite amazing.

This chapter could not have been as amazing as it is with all the help and input from cuddlebear992. please go read some of her stories. I promise you will love them. Most amazing beta ever!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I cant even start to say how sorry I am that it has taken so long. Between school and work and everything else in life I really put this on hold. I never did forget about it but I also really didn't have any inspiration for a long time. Please forgive me. Also please forgive that this is not betaed like my others. She is even busier then me. I hope you will forgive me and review please. I will do my best to try and update more. **

Draco

Could I really be falling for the one and only Ginny Weasley? Sure she's nice and yes I will admit she is quite beautiful but our families hate each other. Ok, yes, I had a bit of a crush on her after she started playing quidditch and proved to be really good and able to keep up and actually beat my team, but that ended long ago. Just like school.

For tonight ill put it out of my mind and have a good time with my friends. That's shouldn't be all too hard considering I haven't seen them in months. I really needed a night to untwined and let lose. I would put out of my mind how much I want to pull Ginny close to me, run my hands through her silky hair and kiss her like I would die without her. I would not think about how amazing her lushes red hair would look sprawled across my green silk pillows. And I most currently would not think about what was hiding under her simple outfit.

Any hope of putting my thoughts Ginny and what I would like to do to her where out the window when I walked into the sitting room to see non other then my fellow "sex god" with his arms around Ginny in an overly intament embrace. In my state of shock I couldn't move, breath or think of anything other then the fact that Theo was a back stabbing bastered of a friend for thinking for one second he had the right to touch my women in any way.

The only thing holding me back from knocking the snot out of one of my best friends was the fact that it would look and seem very unprovoked. Theo really didn't know he was doing anything wrong and I guess in all honestly he wasn't. Ginny didn't know how I felt. Hell I don't even know. That really didn't change the fact that she was my women and no one should touch her besides me. I have always been a very jealous person and I have never shared well. This was no acceptation.

I just stayed in the doorway waiting to see how everything would play out with Ginny being in such close proximity to my friends and her hopefully soon to be former enemies. It became very obvious it was going good when she winked at Theo in her sexy flirty way. Honestly this was getting to be too much. Only a few hours ago she was being flirty with me like that and now him? Not only was she flirting with Theo but now Marcuse was spinning her around. I never would have thought in a million years that my friend would like her so much. I really shouldn't have invited them. I was becoming more jealous of them every minuet I stood there watching them. I knew Theo had a crush on Ginny at school but this was getting to be too much. The crush should have stayed back at school.

As I was about to walk into the room Neville and Lavender showed up. Luckily there wasn't much flirting there. Still, I wish I could have even half the friendship with Ginny that they had.

Lavender was obviously getting annoyed so I decided to make my presents known. I directed everyone into the game room down the hall where I had a bunch of game, food and drinks set up. It was going to be the kind of party to make me forget all about my jalousies.

An hour or so after everyone had arrived and we had made our way into the game room Ginny suggested a drinking game. Of all games she could have picked she picked Never Have I Ever.

"Ok ill start. I have never had a house elf." Of course Ginny would say something like that. So everyone except her had to do a shot. "You know I'm going to try to get you all drunk right?"

"Ok Ginny, my turn." Theo piped in right away. "I have never kissed a Griffondore." Everyone took a shot except Theo.

"Really Draco? Who did you kiss?"

"Umm well actually Hermione. Back just after we finished school. We actually dated for a few weeks but For obvious reasons it didn't work. Ok my turn but really guys were all grown ups. Let's make this more fun. No more innocent things. Practice is over. I have never had sex in Dumbledore's Office."

No surprise to me Theo and Blaise both did a shot. It went on like this for the next hour with everyone getting drunk. But it was also getting boring. There were only so many funny things we could ask each other. As we were all sitting around thinking of what to do next someone turned music on and the game room transformed into a club.

The over head lights went out and coloured strobe lights went on. From every corner of the room all you could hear was the unmistakable voice of Lil' John yelling out YEAH!, in a matter of seconds Ginny had Luna up on her feet dancing, and to say she was good would be an understatement. She was breathtaking. They way her hips moved from side to side, shacking her ass in perfect time to the music. I couldn't take my eyes off her. But like all good things in my life it had to go to hell.

As I sat and watched Theo actually did something, unlike me. He was right up there dancing with her. I didn't think I could get anymore mad then seeing his arm around my Ginny but I was wrong. The second she turned away from dancing with Luna and put her arms around Theo's neck I thought my heart was going to break right out of my cheat. There was no way my "friend" was going to win this. I could out dance him any day.

I get up and start dancing. There wasn't much left in the song but I figured there was enough to get a few moves in and get Ginny's attention. It would have worked out perfect. I was just getting warmed up and Ginny was looking over while dancing. Right as I was really getting into it and my Pops were right on time the song changed. Any dance song would have worked. Or so I thought. The one song that never should have come on and never should have existed did. Pretty Fly for a White Guy. The only person not to stop dancing was Blaise, the only non white person there. We cant help but all just start laughing and applauding Blaise.

"ok, ok we need to new song." As the music was changing Theo went to get a drink or something, I'm not really sure because I wasn't paying attention to him. While he was gone the most perfect song to describe how I felt for Ginny came on, Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Perfect.

"Ginny, will you dance with me?" I couldn't believe I was so nervice to ask. She didn't say anything back; she just took my hand and pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor. I pulled her in, close enough that I could smell her strawberry shampoo . As the song picked up so did our dancing. I would spin and dip her. A few times I even lifted her up and spun her around. She seamed too really like that, it made her laugh like crazy. Her laugh was the most beautiful and infections sound I had ever heard, better then the first song birds in spring. As the song was ending I pulled in back close, in my arms and whispered in her ear "You're my Kryptonite."

**I just want to say I wrote this ending a few months ago and about 2 or 3 weeks after, this song came on the radio when I was driving with my boyfriend and he actually leaned over, kissed me and said " you're my kryptomite." He knows nothing about my story at all **


End file.
